


Look into your eyes

by Aelig



Series: Helpless [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Femslash Month, Romance, a lot of fluff, it's just fluff, lesbians being happy, really - Freeform, very happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: L'amour est cette flamme qui éclaire les ténèbres et semble toujours prête à nous guider sur le bon chemin ; cette lueur qu'on aperçoit en chacun des gens qu'on aime, en chaque personne pour qui notre cœur bat....Femslash month 2019.Day 1 - Opposites : Juleka/Rose.Day 3 - Lost : Kagami/MarinetteDay 7 - Disaster : Chloé/LadybugDay 8 - Silent : Kagami/ChloéDay 12 - Balloons : Alix/MarinetteDay 17 - Damned : Chloé/MarinetteDay 19 - Vanilla : Juleka/Rose.Day 21 - Wings : Chloé/LadybugDay 23 - Gold : Kagami/ChloéDay 24 - Blessed : Chloé/MarinetteDay 28 - Princess : Kagami/Marinette





	1. Day 1 - Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Heya tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Bon je poste en retard (à la surprise d'absolument personne mdr) MAIS, tous les drabbles de ce challenge sont écrit (j'ai tout fait en une journée i swear je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé). Du coup normalement il n'y aura plus de retard à venir :3
> 
> Bref comme je viens de le dire, ces drabbles sont écrits pour un challenge, aka la femslash month 2019 ! C'est la première fois que j'y participe mais ça me faisait envie :3 J'ai décidé décrire sur trois fandoms différents (Miraculous, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson), avec pas moins de 16 couples ! Du coup, il y aura trois recueils différents, si ça vous intéresse eheh. Also, ce sont tous des drabbles (c'plus rapide à écrire, tout simplement, et j'aime bien en écrire pour ce genre de défi), et je me suis rajouté·e comme contrainte de tous les écrire au présent !
> 
> Ici, c'est le recueil pour Miraculous, et vous aurez le droit à 11 drabbles ! 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture ! <3

Quiconque voit Rose et Juleka côte à côte la première fois pense instantanément qu'elles n'ont rien en commun. Rose est petite, blonde, souriante, toujours prête à aller vers les autres, aussi vive que les couleurs qu'elle porte. Juleka, grande, brune, constamment cachée derrière sa mèche de cheveux, timide et effacée, ne porte que des couleurs foncées. N'importe qui se pose des questions concernant leur amitié, leur amour – elles n'ont visiblement rien en commun, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces personnes-là seraient bien surprises de découvrir que Rose chante du métal, et que Juleka adore les romans d'amour. Ils n'imagineraient pas que Rose aime par dessus tout le violet qui colore les cheveux de Juleka, et que Juleka adore le rose qui donne son nom à Rose.

Ils seraient tous bien surpris de découvrir qu'elles étaient à l'opposé de ce qu'ils imaginaient d'elles – mais elles, elles s'en fichaient. Elles connaissaient bien la vérité – elles se connaissaient mieux que quiconque.


	2. Day 3 - Lost

Marinette est perdue. Perdue dans ses pensées, perdue dans son cœur, perdue parce qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle veut et qui elle aime. Elle a l'amour bien trop brisé par les rejets incessants et involontaires d'Adrien, et l'imagination bien trop gonflée par les regards et légers sourires que lui adresse Kagami. Elle est perdue, parce qu'encore une fois, elle hésite, et ne sait pas choisir.

Mais encore une fois, c'est Kagami qui vient à elle la première, prend sa main et la relève – prend sa main et la ramène vers elle ; et quand la japonaise lui adresse son sourire le plus sincère, Marinette sait qu'elle a retrouvé son chemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain drabble pour ce recueil sera le 7 ! ;D  
> Portez-vous bien, je vous embrasse ! <3


	3. Day 7 - Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Le thème de ce drabble est parfait pour moi parce que je suis un désastre ambulant. Hahahaha. (rigolez svp) En tout cas ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce drabble, et perso j'adore ce couple. Déso pas déso pour moi c'est canon que Chloé a un énorme, énorme crush sur Ladybug (non mais sérieux, regardez-la agir avec elle).
> 
> Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler sinon on y est encore dans une heure 8D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Ladybug a toujours eu le sentiment que Chloé était un désastre ambulant pour Paris. Elle est la cause de beaucoup trop d'akumatisations, de beaucoup trop de vilains qu'elle a dû affronter.

Quelque part, elle devrait lui en vouloir ; mais elle ne peut pas. Pas quand elle voit Chloé essayer tellement, de devenir meilleure, de réparer ses erreurs. Pas quand elle se tourne vers elle avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes et la voix brisée de se demander si elle en vaut vraiment la peine. La voir ainsi lui brise le cœur – elle ignorait qu'elle pouvait se sentir si désolée pour Chloé.

Mais Chloé essaye, de toute ses forces, et quand elle se tourne vers elle avec tellement d'espoir, en attente de son approbation, Ladybug ne veut que la lui donner. Elle veut lui donner le monde et l'espoir d'une vie meilleure et bien plus douce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve demain avec un autre drabble Miraculous ;D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	4. Day 8 - Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir !
> 
> A tout avouer j'ai failli oublier de le poster, je croyais l'avoir déjà fait MDR (rip mon cerveau)
> 
> Étrangement, j'aime bien ce couple, j'adorerai voir des interactions entre elles deux. Je trouve qu'elles iraient bien ensemble eheh.
> 
> So ça a été un plaisir d'écrire ce drabble ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ;D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Kagami peut être si silencieuse, parfois. Ça fait un peu peur à Chloé – elle n'apprécie pas plus que ça le silence. Ça lui rappelle sa chambre désertée de bruits et de présences parentales et ça la fait frissonner, repartir dans une spirale de détresse. Quand elle ne lui parle pas, Kagami veille toujours à lui tenir la main, pour que sa présence soit constante, réelle, et que Chloé puisse s'accrocher à elle. Elle veille à briser son silence lorsqu'il est trop long, à lui poser des questions pour la refaire parler lorsqu'elle le laisse envahir leur relation.

Ça rassure Chloé. Ça lui fait du bien, aussi – la fait se sentir un peu plus aimée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilààààà :3c
> 
> Demain, on aura le droit à du Harry Potter ! Et on se retrouvera le 12 pour du Miraculous ;D
> 
> Des bisous, portez-vous bien ! <3


	5. Day 12 - Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le douzième jour, avec un petit Alinette eheh. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que ce ship est cool, écoutez. (et c'est totalement Liuanne qui m'y a convertit lmao)
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Lorsqu'elles se baladent dans le parc et qu'elles croisent un vendeur de ballons, Alix trouve ça drôle d'en acheter un et de l'offrir à Marinette. Les deux filles rient, et Marinette l'attache à son poignet pour ne pas le perdre, et elles continuent de se promener. Et puis, il y a un akumatisé qui apparaît soudainement ; le cœur plein de regrets, Marinette détache le ballon offert plus tôt, et s'en sert comme excuse pour partir se cacher et revêtir son costume de super-héroïne. Elle a un pincement à la poitrine de constater la disparition totale du cadeau d'Alix, mais la nécessité est là, et elle part au combat.

Une fois redevenue Marinette et Alix en vue, elle se précipite vers elle, les lèvres bordées d'excuses. Mais lorsque sa petite-amie se retourne, le ballon en main, et lui dit que le vent l'a poussé dans ses bras, Marinette se dit que c'est peut-être le destin à l'œuvre.

Ou une incroyable chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié !
> 
> On se retrouvera le dix-sept pour le prochain drabble Miraculous ;D
> 
> Des bisous, portez-vous bien ! <3


	6. Day 17 - Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un couple que j'adore vraiment à tout avouer, eheh. Le pouvoir du love/hate i guess /PAN
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Leur amour ressemble à une malédiction. Elles ne se sont jamais bien entendues – n'ont jamais réussi à aller l'une vers l'autre sans finir par se disputer, se jalouser, s'insulter. Trop de sentiments négatifs se mêlent à leur cœur – mais les faits sont là.

Chloé a sombré la première – parce que qui ne sombrerait pas pour Marinette, qui était si gentille, si déterminée, si courageuse ? Personne ne peut y faire face sans perdre son cœur, qu'elle se dit.

Marinette l'a suivie, bien plus tard. Elle a vu ce côté que Chloé cache, cette douleur et cette douceur qu'elle ne réserve qu'à son meilleur ami. Et instantanément, elle a sombré, incrédule, pleine d'incompréhension et d'amour.

Elles sont damnées – damnées parce qu'elles s'aiment à en crever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'avoue que j'ai adoré l'écrire eheheh.
> 
> On se retrouve sur du Harry Potter demain, et Miraculous sera de retour pour le 19 ! :D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	7. Day 19 - Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Un petit drabble, sur lequel ma foi j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, du coup autant y passer directement !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Les cheveux de Rose ressemblent à de la vanille. C'est souvent la réflexion que se fait Juleka, quand elle voit sa petite-amie venir vers elle avec son sourire adorable aux lèvres. Et quand un jour elle est penchée vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras, et qu'une odeur délicate vient à ses narines, elle découvre que le nouveau shampoing de Rose est justement à la vanille.

La peau de Juleka ressemble à une fleur de vanille. C'est ce que se dit Rose à chaque fois qu'elle l'effleure, aussi douce et délicate qu'un pétale tremblant. Et quand un jour elle s'enhardit à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle découvre qu'elle a aussi le goût de son fruit – délicieuse, et l'envie de les croquer lui revient encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Demain, on retourne sur du Percy Jackson ! ;D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	8. Day 21 - Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> On retourne sur un ship que j'aime toujours beaucoup 8D Et un drabble que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! ;D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Chloé ne pensait certainement pas que l'adage populaire pouvait se révéler vrai, avant – mais depuis, elle a rencontré Ladybug, et elle  _sait_. Elle sait ce que ça fait que de sentir son cœur battre la chamade, ses sourires s'échapper de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne l'ait commandé, ses joues rougir sous un regard ou un mot. Elle sait ce que ça fait d'aimer, d'être si amoureuse qu'elle se sent légère, vide de tout autre sentiment, capable de tout pour celle que son cœur a choisie.

Elle n'ira pas le nier, alors – l'amour donne des ailes, c'est une vérité. Elle, elle s'en sent pousser dès que Ladybug lui sourit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :3c
> 
> Demain, on clôt le recueil Harry Potter, et on retournera sur du Miraculous ensuite !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	9. Day 23 - Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> On est sur la dernière semaine du challenge eheh. Déjà !
> 
> J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce drabble-ci, et encore une fois, ohlala j'aime ce couple. Je need tellement des interactions entre elles dans la série help.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Chloé est toute d'or et de nuages. Elle étincelle et brille mais toujours une ombre dissimule ces secrets dans son cœur, et ne reste plus que cet orage qui vient s'abattre sur quiconque lui aurait déplu. Elle est dorée, comme les mèches de ses cheveux qu'elle attache soigneusement, comme cette jeunesse qu'on lui attribue. Kagami sait mieux, bien sûr. Elle connaît plutôt la cage dorée qui la retient au sol et la perd dans une famille invisible. Elle sait aussi l'or de son cœur que Chloé a trop peur d'ouvrir et d'offrir au monde, mais dont elle lui montre un léger aspect, de temps à autre.

Kagami sait, et elle veut que tout cet or explose de Chloé et qu'enfin elle soit heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me partager votre avis ! :3c
> 
> Demain, on continue sur Miraculous !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	10. Day 24 - Blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour encore un de mes couples préférés de la série, si si. Tellement de potentiel i swear. Si vous regardez bien, ce drabble fait d'ailleurs écho à un autre... ;D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Leur amour ressemble à une bénédiction. Elles arrivent à se parler, avec le temps, à rire ensemble, à se regarder et à se sourire sincèrement. À aller au-delà de ce qu'elles ont toujours connu de l'autre pour enfin s'ouvrir et s'apprendre. Tellement de choses qui font gonfler leurs cœurs – au-delà de l'imaginable.

Chloé remet toujours les mèches de cheveux de Marinette en place, doucement. Elle adore son rire, ses gestes désordonnés qui accompagnent ses explications, les légères, si légères tâches de rousseur qui parcourent le haut de ses joues.

Marinette adore le sourire de Chloé. Il est doux, timide, toujours un peu caché, mais elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour le voir plus souvent. Elle lui offre toujours de nouveaux vêtements, qu'elle lui a fait elle-même, et les voir épouser ses formes et sublimer son regard hypnotisant la ravie toujours.

Elles sont bénies – bénies parce qu'elles s'aiment à en crever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot c;
> 
> Demain on repart sur du Percy Jackson ! Le drabble suivant de ce recueil sera également le dernier ; saurez-vous en deviner le couple ? ;D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


	11. Day 28 - Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, dernier drabble de ce recueil mais également du challenge ! J'avoue que je suis soulagé·e d'enfin en finir, poster comme ça tous les jours est assez contraignant. Mais le challenge était vraiment cool et j'ai adoré participer !
> 
> Bref, concernant ce drabble, eh bien ma foi je suis assez happy de finir sur lui. Je l'aime beaucoup, et j'ai adoré l'écrire ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

_Princesse des glaces_ , c'est un bon surnom pour Kagami, d'après Marinette. Elle semble un peu hautaine, un peu précieuse, de loin – clairement noble par son attitude et son langage. Elle a un visage un peu trop froid, aussi, un regard coupant.

Ce surnom fait rire Kagami. Beaucoup. Elle sait que Marinette ne sait pas quoi penser d'elle, qu'elle bégaie et se trouve confuse dès que Kagami aborde le sujet. Elle sait aussi que l'autre se sent honteuse de l'avoir nommée ainsi. Un jour, Kagami se l'est promis – elle chuchotera à l'oreille de Marinette qu'elle veut bien être  _Princesse_ , mais uniquement celle de son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :3
> 
> J'avoue que pour le coup, je suis satisfait·e de moi et de ce que j'ai écrit pour ce challenge, et surtout d'avoir tout posté à temps (sauf au début mais shht tout le monde a oublié). Bref, même si c'était un peu long et tout, peut-être que je recommencerai un challenge du genre un jour :D
> 
> J'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ces drabbles, en tout cas !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous ! <3


End file.
